


Just To See You

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt makes a surprise appearance at Blaine's graduation.  Blaine has a surprise for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You

‘Kurt!’ Blaine called gleefully. He was pelting towards Kurt, one hand holding his cap in place, one hand holding his diploma, with his graduation gown flying out behind him. ‘I didn’t know you were coming!’

‘Oof,’ Kurt managed, bracing himself to support them both as Blaine flung himself into Kurt’s arms, his mortar board landing on the grass somewhere behind him. ‘Hello to you, too,’ Kurt said, squeezing Blaine tight and grinning.

‘I was just coming to see you!’ Blaine murmured happily.

‘You were just? In New York?’ Kurt sputtered, pulling back to get a look at Blaine’s face. He had expected Blaine to be joining him _soon_ , of course, but he’d assumed it would take Blaine a couple of days to pack up his room after graduation.

‘Of course New York,’ Blaine laughed, extricating himself from Kurt’s hold to grab his hand and tow him towards the student car park. When the first row of cars was in view, Blaine gestured, with a flourish, to the shiny green station wagon he had driven them to Scandals in. It was packed, floor to sunroof with Blaine’s things. Peering closer, Kurt could just make out a gap left so that Blaine could see out the back window.

‘Wow, you really meant _just_ , didn’t you?’ Kurt said, still staring at the packed car. ‘How long have you had this loaded up?’

‘Couple of days,’ Blaine admitted, looking sheepish. ‘I put the last things in this morning before school.’ There was a moment of silence, before Blaine tugged lightly on their joined hands. ‘Is this creepy?’ he asked quietly, when Kurt looked over at him.

‘Oh, no,’ Kurt said quickly, turning to wrap his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. ‘It’s…wonderful.’ Leaning close, he kissed Blaine soundly, letting him know just how wonderful it was.

Blaine beamed when they parted. ‘I’ve been counting the days,’ he admitted quietly.

Kurt stroked the hair at the back of Blaine’s neck. ‘Me too,’ he said, pulling Blaine close.

‘ _It’s a nine hour drive, from me to you, south on I-95_ ,’ Blaine sang quietly. ‘ _And I’ll do it ‘til the day that I die, if I need to. Just to see you.’_

 _‘Just to see you_ ,’ Kurt finished.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is I-95 by Fountains of Wayne and is about a trip from Virginia, so the Interstate number is wrong - from Ohio to New York it should be I-75 - but the length of the trip is correct, according to Google Maps. :D


End file.
